Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex was one of the most famous dinosaurs from the Cretacous period living in America. ''Extinction Event A pair of ''Tyrannosaurs appear in the forests of Siberia in. The male wreaks havoc killing a Torosaurus infant and several people before killing the female Tyrannosaurus who has come through the Late Cretacous Anomaly having killed a Pachyceaphlosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus in the novel are perhaps the most feared creatures as they attack swift and silently despite their large size. The Russian soldiers have even nicknamed the large 14m long and 5m tall male Tyrannosaurus as Baba Yaga. Series 3 Jenny Lewis mistakedly identifies the Giganotosaurus carolinii that had rampaged out onto an airport runway, as a Tyrannosaurus rex. She is promptly corrected by Connor Temple. (Episode 3.4) Trivia *''T. rex'' was made famous when it appeared in the Jurassic Park films, although ever since its discovery, in 1902, Tyrannosaurus ''has always been highly popular - in fact the most famous Dinosaur ever found in the eyes of the general public, by far. * ''Tyrannosaurus, was the dominant predatory Dinosaur of Late Cretaceous lands of North America. It also potentially lived in Asia, however, most paleontologists now consider this asian tyrannosaur to be a slightly smaller relative; Tarbosaurus bataar. * Tyrannosaurus dwarfed modern terrestrial predators. Standing over 4m tall at the hips, measuring nearly 13m long and weighing in at around 6t, it was about as large as a modern day Elephant. * The teeth of Tyrannosaurus are very large. The largest tooth measured a full 30cm in length, including the root (which could account for over half the full tooth length). It had some of the largest teeth of any theropod, Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus being its to main competetors for the largest. However, Giganotosaurus had thin blade like teeth ideal for cutting. Spinosaurus had massively thickun serrated teeth ideal for puncturing, but Tyrannosaurus had banana like teeth ideal for crushing. * Even though Tyrannosaurus ''was huge, it is known that several large Theropod Dinosaurs that were as large or perhaps slightly larger. ''Giganotosaurus ''and ''Carcharodontosaurus were about as large as Tyrannosaurus, although the two are closly related to each other, they are only distantly related to Tyrannosaurus. A theropod that lived alongside Carcharodontosaurus named Spinosaurus could have been a full 4m longer than any of the previous three, and at least 50% heavierr than them. * Tyrannosaurus could eat 70 kilograms in one bite - about the same weight as an average healthy Homo Sapiens Sapiens! * It is quite likely that baby Tyrannosaurus posed primitive 'proto-feathers' that would have resmebled fluff. Interestingly, it is possible even the large adulst would have retained at least some of this fluff. * A relative of Tyrannosaurus named Albertosaurus has been found in large numbers. This could indicate either social behavior or a congregation of predators around a tar pit or some other form of mass grave. * Its short form T. rex is also misspelled as T-rex. *Despite having visibly very small arms, about as long as a humans, those arms were extremely heavily muscled at the biceps alone may have been able to lift a full 200kg. These strong arms may have helped prop the animal up from a sleeping position, or helped in mating. * Tyrannosaurus rex, mean Tyrant Lizard King, in Latin. * For its size, Tyrannosaurus was suprisingly fast for a dinosaur. It is reliably estimated to have been able to run between 17 and 25 mph. * Tyrannosaurus is estimated to have the most powerful bite force of any animal on the planet. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Creatures